2016–17 Manchester City F.C. season
Pep Guardiola | final_position = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | cup3 = FA Community Shield | cup_placement3 = [[2016 FA Community Shield|'Winners']] | cup4 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement4 = ''Group stage'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 season is Manchester City's 115th season of competitive football, eighty-eighth season in the top division of English football and twentieth season in the Premier League since the league was first created with Manchester City as one of the original 22 founder-members. Non-competitive Pre-season Friendlies On 6 June Manchester City announce they will play against Bayern Munich. |score = – |report = |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = |referee = |stack = }} 2016 International Champions Cup |score = – |report = |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Beijing National Stadium |location = Beijing, China |attendance = |referee = |stack = }} |score = – |report = |team2 = Borussia Dortmund |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Shenzhen, China |attendance = |referee = |stack = }} 2016 Supermatchen |score = – |report = |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Ullevi |location = Gothenburg, Sweden |attendance = |referee = |stack = }} Competitions Premier League League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches FA Cup League Cup UEFA Champions League Squad information First team squad |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=1 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=347|g=0 |e=2019 |f= £100,000 }} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=3 |pos=RB |age= |s= |a=61 |g=0 |e=2017 |f= Free }} |eu=y |nb=BEL |n=4 |pos=CB |age= |s= |a=298 |g=14 |e=2019 |f= £6M |cap= |notes=Captain}} |eu=y |nb=ARG |n=5 |pos=RB |age= |s= |a=301 |g=10 |e=2017 |f= £6M |vice-cap=y }} |eu=y |nb=BRA |n=6 |pos=DM |age= |s= |a=75 |g=4 |e=2019 |f= £12M }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=7 |pos=RW |age= |s= |a=47 |g=11 |e=2020 |f= £49M }} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=8 |pos=AM |age= |s= |a=176 |g=27 |e=2019 |f= £25M }} |eu=y |nb=ARG |n=10 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=208 |g=136|e=2019 |f= £35M }} |eu=n |nb=SER |n=11 |pos=LB |age= |s= |a=206 |g=20 |e=2018 |f= £16M }} |eu=y |nb=ARG |n=13 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=21 |g=0 |e=2017 |f= £4.4M }} |eu=n |nb=CIV |n=14 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=46 |g=10 |e=2019 |f= £30M |tw=w}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=15 |pos=RW |age= |s= |a=147 |g=8 |e=2017 |f= £14.9M }} |eu=y |nb=BEL |n=17 |pos=AM |age= |s= |a=41 |g=16 |e=2021 |f= £54.5M}} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=18 |pos=CM |age= |s= |a=27 |g=2 |e=2020 |f= £8M}} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=20 |pos=CB |age= |s= |a=63 |g=0 |e=2019 |f= £32M }} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=21 |pos=AM |age= |s= |a=260 |g=43 |e=2019 |f= £24M }} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=22 |pos=LB |age= |s= |a=164 |g=1 |e=2017 |f= £7M }} |eu=n |nb=BRA |n=25 |pos=CM |age= |s= |a=139 |g=14 |e=2017 |f= £30M }} |eu=y |nb=ENG |n=27 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=3 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £2M |notes=On loan at Celtic}} |eu=y |nb=BEL |n=28 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £193,000 |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=ARG |n=30 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=49 |g=1 |e=2020 |f= £33M |}} |eu=y |nb=ARG |n=36 |pos=CM |age= |s= |a=1 |g=0 |e=N/A |f= £1.5M |notes= On loan at AEK Athens }} |eu=n |nb=CIV |n=42 |pos=CM |age= |s= |a=267 |g=76 |e=2017 |f= £24M }} |eu=n |nb=NGR |n=72 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=35 |g=14 |e=2019 |f= £360,000 |notes=Academy Graduate}} |eu=y |nb=GER |n= |pos=CM |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £20M }} Ordered by squad number. Appearances include all competitive league and cup appearances, including as substitute. Playing statistics Appearances (Apps.) numbers are for appearances in competitive games only including sub appearances Red card numbers denote: Numbers in parentheses represent red cards overturned for wrongful dismissal. (for squad numbers) Squad Profiles (for actual stats.)|date=August 2015}} Goalscorers Includes all competitive matches. The list is sorted alphabetically by surname when total goals are equal. :Correct as of match played on 5 March 2016 Transfers and loans Transfers in } | | £ |} Transfers out Loans out } | |- |} } | |- |} Category:Manchester City F.C. Category:2016–17 Club seasons Category:2016–17 English Club seasons